


October 27th: Face Sitting

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 27th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 27th: Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“Everyone’s downstairs. Take your pants off.” 

You palm at his zipper hating how needy it was. 

“No!”

“No?”

“Maybe I don’t want to be your dirty little secret any more.” 

You can’t help but raise your brow. You hated Stark; as much as you could hate a man who you fucked. 

He’s flopped in protest across the chaise of Steve’s civilian apartment. 

“If you want it so bad, ride my face. Cum before they get back, we tell everyone about us.”

“If I don’t?”

One briny goatee and two flushed cheeks later the team sits for an announcement.

  
  
  



End file.
